


At the Mercy of the Stars

by WritersWhim



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersWhim/pseuds/WritersWhim
Summary: The boys are almost set to go to Altissia. However, their journey comes to a halt when they meet two siblings looking for help. It's a simple task: help them weed out some Niflheim troops, make a couple allies, and get rewarded quite nicely for their work. What Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus don't realise is that the job description may have been a little understated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that I've had sitting on the backburner for a while. I wanted to get to this sooner (like, over Christmas sooner) but just never got the chance to.
> 
> The fun thing about this fic is that there are two stages to this. I come up with two ideas for a chapter and then make up chapter titles for them. Then, I send off the names of the titles to a friend and they get to choose what happens with the story. They don't know what plot they've chosen until I've written the chapter. The title of this story is actually reflective of that. Take that as a warning to both be excited and terrified of what can happen.
> 
> This fic currently doesn't have a regular updating schedule since I'm doing this one for fun, though I hope to not go too long between updates.

Rumors had been flying wild about a mysterious man lurking about the Vesperpool. Some claimed that is was the spirit of a lonely soul desperately searching for his lover. Others said it was the wraith of a vengeful spirit, seeking out those who killed him. Either way, people were scared, and a large bounty had been placed on the spirit.

The appearance of this spirit and the large bounty that had been placed was rather lucky timing for Noctis and company. Recent repairs on the Regalia (and too many nights at hotels and diners) had depleted the group’s funds to nearly nothing. Prompto was particularly excited for a potential photo op of this lingering spirit. The boys made a plan: they would head out of Lestallum once dawn broke and head for the Vesperpool. 

That night, a storm broke overhead. Lightning and thunder crashed and raged. People in the streets of Lestallum cried that Ramuh had been angered. Against better judgement, the four boys decided to head out during the storm to see if their target was the cause. However, when they arrived at the Vesperpool, they were met with something vastly different than what they were expecting.

“Overhead! There’s some large thing flying!” Prompto pointed through the windshield. “It looks like some sort of giant bird?” He squinted. The heavy rain was making it hard to distinguish what was flying above them.

“It's probably a daemon.” Gladio pointed out.

“It could be. But then why is it not attacking us?”

Silence reigned in the car. The thing overhead definitely wasn’t your everyday monster, but because it wasn’t attacking, it definitely wasn’t a daemon either. 

“Let’s follow it.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow. He had thought that Noctis has fallen asleep or at least dozed off. “Are you sure, Noct? We don’t know what it is and where it will go.”

“It feels like it's trying to tell me something-like Titan did-but I can't quite understand. It’s not clear…”

“Very well then.” Ignis pushed down on the accelerator.

The group tailed the large creature as it soared through the clouds. They followed the bird as far as they could before parking the car a short distance away from Steyliff Grove. By then, the creature disappeared into the storm. Waiting for them was a small Cait Sith. Noctis knelt down to look at it.

“Hey there. Are you going to lead us somewhere too?”

“Mreow!”

“Lead the way.”

“Maow!” The Cait Sith stood. It led them through the grove, travelling through trees and bushes packed together tightly and long grass that swayed in the wind. They followed it around the edge of the Vesperpool to a clearing. Prompto looked back through the trail the Cait Sith had led them. The Regalia was out of sight, hidden behind all the bushes and trees and other tall growth. If he wasn’t nervous already, he surely was now. 

“Noct? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Prompto jogged over to Noctis’ side.

“I’m not sure at all. But it’s almost like I can hear them…” Prompto raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Noctis was just going crazy. The thought didn’t really reassure Prompto.

The violent storm had calmed down since the four boys had gotten to the Vesperpool, and now the sky was clear. A full moon shone overhead, the stars beside it twinkling in the night. A curious storm it was. One minute it was there, and the next, gone. Ignis thought the storm peculiar. It had been a long time since a storm as violent as that had dissipated so quickly. It was almost as if the sky had thrown a tantrum and then fallen asleep while crying. Still, Ignis was suspicious that there was more to the storm than just fierce lightning and thunder with flooding rains. He was sure that the strange bird had something to do with it.

Gladio was on his guard. How could Noctis trust a cat that happened to be sitting right where the Regalia was parked? And why did it lead them to a clearing? They would all be easy targets if this was an Imperial attack-granted, he wasn’t afraid of some Mechs ambushing them-but being out in the open with a mysterious cat that only Noctis could hear talk was somewhat unnerving. 

“So you’ve come.” Prompto nearly jumped out his skin at the voice. Gladio stepped in front of Noctis as Ignis stepped forward to look at the stranger. The Cait Sith they had been following leapt onto the rock the man was sitting on and laid down in his lap. It purred as the stranger scratched between its ears.

“Who are you,” Ignis demanded. 

“I am surprised you do not know. Though I do suppose my country has been isolated for some time.” The stranger looked up from the Cait Sith. Upon his head was a simple silver circlet crown with a blue gem in the centre the gleamed in the moonlight. 

Gladio scanned over the stranger. “Didn’t know the Empire had an heir.”

The stranger laughed. “That’s because they don’t.” The stranger moved to scratch the Cait Sith under its chin. It made a happy chirp when the man did. “I am Aeternum Tempestatis, Heir to the Throne of Primogenita, more commonly known as Spirit of the Vesperpool.”

“You’re a ghost?” Prompto squeaked. 

Aeternum shook his head. “No. Well, not yet. If the Empire gets its way, they might make me a ghost. But that’s beside the point. I require your aid. My sister said she heard rumours that the Lucian prince and his entourage was nearby. We sent Valefor to seek you out and this little guy,” the Cait Sith meowed happily when it was mentioned, “to bring you to me.”

Noctis weaved his way out from behind Gladio. “What do you need help with, exactly?”

“The Niflheim Empire. A while back, they attempted to make treaties with my father, the king. Nothing has come of the treaties, yes, but my sister I and I noticed suspicious activity from our enemies. We have reason to believe that the Empire has agents in five of the highest houses in Primogenita and is attempting to start a bloody civil war. If they get their way, chances are the Primogenita will fall altogether, and in the chaos, my sister and I whisked away and be forced to do the Empire’s bidding.”

“Why would the Empire want to do that?”

“My sister and I are Summoners. We can call upon beasts we have made pacts with to come to our aid. The Empire wishes to use us as weapons and bargaining chips to threaten other nations.”

The four boys looked at each other nervously. Rumours had been developing lately about the Empire attempting to acquire another nation into its power. That rumour had surprised no one, but the others were thought to be highly exaggerated-a kingdom at war with itself, two children wanted for their power that had mysteriously gone missing, a king foolish enough to try and ignore the Empire that sat on his doorstep… Suddenly, the rumours didn’t seem to be as exaggerated as the four boys thought.

“Regis-sorry, King Regis- already sent Lucian agents once. We are grateful for his help, but times have become desperate. Should Primogenita fall, you’ll have more to worry about than just the Empire.”  
Noctis and Aeternum looked at each other in the eye, almost as if they were challenging the other. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio waited for Noctis’ answer.

“And if we help…?”

Aeternum narrowed his eyes. “I can add to your arsenal. Should you help me, I can pledge Primogenita forces to you. Should you ever require aid, we will come at your call.”

“A large promise. Are you sure you can keep it?”

“I swear by it.”

Silence fell between the two princes. Ignis was unsure if he should speak for Noctis and turn down Aeternum. This whole deal seemed shady to him. First the bird, then the cat, then a mysterious man from a far off land? The whole thing reeked of bad vibes to Ignis.

“We accept.”

Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio looked at Noctis in surprise.

“Are you sure, Noct?” Ignis questioned. This really didn’t sit well with him.

“Well, if he’s offering to help fight the Empire, we need all the help we can get. “ Noctis turned back to Aeternum. “But I do have one question: why did we have to meet like this?”

“If the Empire found me, it wouldn’t like that I was talking with you. Besides, the whole thing was my sister’s idea. Trust me, I would’ve much rather had this whole ordeal be more convenient myself, but she wouldn’t hear it. So stubborn, she is…”

“So, you keep speaking of a sister, but where is she?” Prompto piped in. 

“Ah, she is not here with me. She left our home before I did and has been travelling the Lucian countryside since. She sent me a couple days ago saying she had made it to Lestallum and would be for us there.” The four boys raised their eyebrows. “Ah, my sister believed you would not say no-not that we weren’t prepared in case you did-but she thought you would take what help you could get… I’m just digging myself into a hole. Come, let’s return to Lestallum.” Aeternum nudged the Cait Sith that had fallen asleep on his lap some time ago. The creature grumbled unhappily before getting up and stretching. “Thank you, friend, for bringing them here.”

“Maow!” Aeternum smiled and gave the creature one last scratch between the ears before leaping off the rock he had been sitting on. He started heading off in the direction that the boys had come.

“Wait a minute.” Gladio grasped Aeternum’s shoulder. “You don’t think that you’re going to ride in the car with us, do you?”

“What? No. I didn’t even know you came in a car. You could’ve ridden Chocobos here for all I know.” Aeternum looked at Gladio in surprise. Prompto pulled the big guy away from Aeternum. “Besides, I’ve got a much cooler mode of transportation.”

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

Aeternum smirked as a magnificent white mare with a silver horn trotted up to Aeternum and nuzzled him. He petted its muzzle and it gave a happy neigh. “Oh, y’know, a unicorn.” Aeternum leapt up onto its back. 

Ignis looked over Aeternum’s steed. “It pains me to say this, but wouldn’t a Chocobo be less... ?”

“Oh please, I’m not stupid.” Aeternum retorted. “I’m not actually going to ride into Lestallum like a knight in shining armour. And it’s night out. The only people driving will be you.” Prompto inwardly groaned at the thought. Chances were very high that they’d end up meeting some not-so-friendly daemons on the way home. 

“Well, better hurry up. My sister is waiting.”

And with that, Aeternum raced off in his steed, leaving the four boys to wonder what exactly they had gotten into.


End file.
